


Just another malec drabble

by Supernova9817



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova9817/pseuds/Supernova9817
Summary: They meet.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Just another malec drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest. This is an incomplete drabble. It has been in my notes for a while now and I'm only posting it for serotonin.

'…|'

Alec furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the blinking bar on his laptop screen, trying to think of the word that seemed to be just beyond his reach. Reaching for his disposable cup, he took a sip, noting that the coffee had now gone cold and he should probably get another. A second later a thought struck him and he became engrossed in typing, brows furrowed once again.

He was vaguely aware of a person entering the coffee shop languidly. They stepped up to the counter, placed an order and began chatting amicably with the barista. On collecting the order, they turned around and stopped in their tracks. Then, as if coming to a decision, they began walking determinedly towards Alec.

Quickly pulling the chair across from Alec, they took a seat without permission and placed their cup on the table.

Annoyed at being disturbed in the middle of writing a very important scene, Alec raised his eyes to snap at the stranger who had intruded his personal bubble. Cutting words at the ready, he opened his mouth only to freeze midway. The person sitting in front of him was beautiful.

The stranger, not noticing Alec's frozen state, began apologetically "I'm so sorry to disturb you but I just saw my ex entering the shop and I would prefer to not ruin my day by talking to her. This is the first seat I saw that is a little out of view of the front door. Do you mind if I sit here for a while?" 

Alec just nodded as he didn’t think he was capable of much else at the moment. The stranger gave a small smile but Alec could tell it was genuine, and perhaps a little sad.

Alec went back to looking at his screen, trying to remember where he was in the story. As he began to type again, he could feel the stranger's eyes on him, looking inquisitively. 

"I'm Magnus," the stranger, no, Magnus said.

"I… see." Alec replied. He didn't look up to see what expression Magnus wore at that moment. Even though Magnus was very attractive, Alec still didn’t know anything about him and he wasn’t about to give his name out to strangers. Even if they were gorgeous, and potentially had a sad backstory. 

Alec drew part of his inspiration for writing from people around him. Even though he appeared aloof and uncaring, Alec very much cared. His interest was piqued.

The writer within and his mind were warring. In the end, with a little push from the heart, the writer won. Alec sighed. Glancing up, he asked," So exs huh?" Alec immediately cringed. 

Subtle, Alec.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Yeah.. An ex." Magnus stared at Alec, seeming to contemplate something. Alec began typing again, pretending to continue what he was doing. 

"We had been together for quite some time." Magnus said after a few moments. Alec paused and looked up, surprised that Magnus was continuing the topic.

"Everything seemed to be going well, at least in the beginning." Magnus paused, getting a faraway look in his eyes. Alec didn’t know what to say so he kept quiet. Magnus sighed, bringing his eyes back to Alec.   
"Let's just say that circumstances made me realise that I deserved to be treated better."

Alec knew there was more to the story, but he also knew that it wasn’t his place to probe. He had just met Magnus. Besides, Magnus seemed to get sad talking about his past.

Clearing his throat, Alec spoke, "Well, I'm glad that you're in a better place now." Magnus hummed pensively. "And you look all the better for it." Alec continued before stopping abruptly. His eyes widened upon realising what he had said and cursed himself. "Not that I know how you looked before.." Magnus quirked his lips and Alec's eyes widened further," but not that you don’t look beautiful now." Magnus looked thoroughly amused now and Alec's eyes had widened to comical proportions.

He knew he stuttered when he was nervous but he never rambled this way. What was up with him today? Magnus finally seeming to take mercy on him, spoke up.

"Thank you." Taking a sip of his drink, he continued, "It's all in the past now. I have worked hard to be at peace with myself." Magnus waved his hand in the air. Shaking his head and looking back at Alec with bright eyes, he grinned.


End file.
